


Serendipity

by piecesintoplace



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Can't Dance, Alec and Magnus are in love, Cat and Izzy bond, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Izzy is a nerd', M/M, Magnus loves wine, No Angst, Party, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 02:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12378735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piecesintoplace/pseuds/piecesintoplace
Summary: Magnus and Alec become wallflowers at Magnus' own party. Catarina and Izzy meet and discuss the importance of Magnus and Alec's relationship, and how much their relationship as affected one another.





	Serendipity

**Author's Note:**

> Aye I wrote this in an hour and I'm exhausted so ignore my dumb mistakes. Also I haven't written in a while so I am sorry if anything seems OOC.   
> Anyway, enjoy!!

Everyone is dressed to the nines. Magnus’ loft is full of shadowhunters, warlocks, seelies, vampires, and wolves all bonding gracefully for the first time in centuries. Streamers of gold hang from the ceiling, and Christmas lights decorate the walls. The loft is even more fancy which is saying a lot. This is a party of celebration, a party to let go of everyone's ghosts and get a fresh start with one another. This party is so serious, he even got grumpy-cat Rapheal to attend. Granted, he holds the record for having the longest bitch face. 

Manus caught eye of Alec who was absentmindedly twirling a glass of red wine around while leaning against the wall. Alec held a small frown, staring at his shiny black dress shoes. Magnus smirked to himself, taking in every detail of Alec’s black blazer and dress top that fits  _ perfectly _ . 

“Alexander.” Magnus greeted happily. 

“Magnus, hey.” Alec gave him an open mouthed smile. 

“Enjoying the party?” 

“I mean I guess, I just feel like an awkward wallflower I guess.” Alec shrugged, sipping his wine. He took in all the motions going about him. Jace flirting with everything that moves, Maia braiding Clary's hair on the couch, and Izzy and Simon talking eagerly about something that’s got the other person bored out of their mind.

“Well then, I shall be a wallflower as well.” Magnus proclaimed.

“Magnus-”

“Silence,” Magnus put up his index finger, “I want to be here, with you.”

“Okay but-” 

“Didn’t I just tell you to silence?” Magnus sassed. 

“Didn’t you just interpret every sentence I’ve-” 

“I would do no such thing.” Magnus fought back playfully. 

“Sure babe.” Alec chuckled, sipping on more of his wine. Magnus gave him a puppy dog look, staring at the wine glass. Alec rolled his eyes playfully, handing Magnus the wine glass. Magnus beamed, drinking the wine. 

“Thanks sweetie.” 

“Sweetie?” Alec questioned. 

“Pumpkin patch?” 

“Sweetie it is.” 

 

__________

 

Izzy soon left the conversation about the reasons Star Wars is better than Star Trek, waving goodbye to Simon and Raj. She walked around the loft, her black heels clicking on the floor loudly. Whether she wants to admit it or not, all eyes fall on her. Izzy is beyond beautiful, walking gracefully in her red cocktail dress. She weaves through the crowd, only to catch Alec and Magnus together near the bookshelf. Alec is trying to dance,but actually looking like he’s seizing, while Magnus is covering his eyes yelling “The horror, the horror!”. Alec breaks out into laughter, wrapping his arms around Magnus pulling him close to his chest. Magnus is shaking his head, his smile spreading wider than butter. His hands clutch Alec’s blazer, happiness never leaving his face.

Izzy smiles widely, a permanent grin resting on her face. Alec has always been a grump, a stonecold dick that was always isolated from it all. Izzy became convinced he would never change. She feared this concept, because all she wanted is for Alec to be as happy as he is now.

“Cute aren’t they?” A woman gushed beside her. Izzy turns to be greeted to Catarina Loss, one of the many warlocks she’s always had beyond measurable respect for. Catarina is still dressed in her blue scrubs, but Izzy can’t help but find that admirable. She took time out of her busy life to attend one of Magnus many parties. 

“Catarina, hello!” Izzy beams. 

“Hello dear, you must be the famous Isabelle?” She asks. 

“That I am.” Izzy grins, sipping her glass of white wine. 

After moments of comfortable silence, Catarina speaks up. “You know, it’s almost weird to see Magnus this happy.”

“What do you mean?” Izzy turns towards Catarina, away from Magnus and Alec who are talking happily to each other.

“Magnus, as you may know, hasn’t ever had it easy. People dropped him like rain from the sky simply because they could. So many of his exes would just take him for granted, after awhile it got painful to witness.” 

“That’s horrible.”

“Indeed. It was like his whole life, which is more years then he wants to admit, would just hit dead ends. One minute he would he on cloud nine, and the next he’d fall right to the ground. One night uh, we were in Rome, 1969 to be exact, and that hardass decided to drink thirteen shots of tequila in one sitting.” 

“Seriously?” 

“Yup. Anyway, after I dragged him practically by the ear back to the hotel, he started saying all these terrible things about himself.  _ I’m never gonna be loved. No one is ever gonna look at me like I’m worth something. I just want to be happy for once, just once. I just want to smile so hard it hurts, and I want to be in love. Shit,  I wanna be in love. I want my heart to fall out of my ass for a boy or girl who deserves to see all of me. But I’m never gonna find true love so why does it matter, why does any of it matter.” _

“Did he-” 

“Fortunately, he passed out on my shoulder before he could get any ideas.” Catarina looked over to Magnus who is talking with his fixing Alec’s hair. Alec attempts to argue that the messy look “is trendy” or whatever. Magnus isn’t buying it. “He’s in love.” 

“I was convinced Alec was gonna be in the closet forever. Honestly, I thought he would become a permit resident of Naraina,” Izzy and Catarina both laughed, “I just- as a sister all I want is for my brother to be over the moon happy. When we all met Magnus, I had this hope, this sliver hope that Magnus would be Alec’s happiness. I’m not sure what it was, but I couldn’t let go of it, ya know?” 

“Aye when I met Alec, he was visiting Madzie with Magnus. And I swear every time one of them looked at the other, they looked like the human version of the heart eye emoji. But I at first felt like he was playing with fire. I only saw the issues in their relationship. I’m glad things have changed.” 

“I’m getting all sappy now ugh.”

Catarina chuckle, “I’m so happy Magnus never gave up on love.” 

“Thank you.” Izzy blurted out, “I mean, thank you for supporting Magnus through everything. Without him, my brother would still be cold and alone. So thank you.”

“Thank you as well, seeing Magnus this happy is all I’ve ever wanted.”

Both of them look over to see Magnus and Alec holding each other close. “Make It To Me” plays calmly through the speakers of the loft. Alec kisses Magnus’ forehead, while Magnus keeps his forehead against Alec’s. Magnus whispers something that makes Alec smile. They sway to the beat almost like to a made just for them.

 

_______

 

Alec held Magnus against him, feeling his heartbeat against him like a soft touch to a drum. Magnus started kissing up Alec’s neck in feather like touches. Alec moaned quietly, gripping Magnus’ hips. Magnus chuckled against his neck, near his ear. 

“I love you Alexander.” He whispered against Alec’s lip.

“I love you more, Magnus.” He whispered back.

“I love you even more than more.” Magnus smirked, resting his forehead against Alec’s. 

“I love you even more than even more.” 

Magnus shrugged, kissing the tip of Alec’s nose. “Whatever, I still love you more.” 

“Bet?” 

“Bet.” 

 

**_You’re the one design for me._ **

 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter @giftedmagnus


End file.
